


I would walk 500 miles just to be the man who say my soul belongs to you forever

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Sillyness, drunk Faustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Hey, guys, look who ’s here! I had a free afternoon and with me being sick I goofed around with google and found this lovely tumblr offering me otp-prompts. And even though I love Johnlock and stuff, I just had to think about these two.This is just a silly little singy thingy I wrote to distract myself, but I luuuurve my baby and I hope, you will, too!The prompt was: “Imagine Person A, the more reserved/quiet one, getting drunk at a party and going to sing karaoke and choosing PYT by Michael Jackson. They dedicate it to their crush, Person B.” But because I like it more (even though we don’t even see him actually sing it) Faustus will be singing “500 miles (I’m gonna be)” by the Proclaimers.As always, comments brighten my day and you can also use them to tell me if you have prompts for them to.Dedicated to luna_cheshire, who translated a story after I asked (I made it English for you ;)!) and GabsStories2, whose comments warm my heart and motivate me!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna_cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/gifts), [GabsStories2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsStories2/gifts).



> Hey, guys, look who ’s here!   
> I had a free afternoon and with me being sick I goofed around with google and found this lovely tumblr offering me otp-prompts. And even though I love Johnlock and stuff, I just had to think about these two.  
> This is just a silly little singy thingy I wrote to distract myself, but I luuuurve my baby and I hope, you will, too!
> 
> The prompt was: “Imagine Person A, the more reserved/quiet one, getting drunk at a party and going to sing karaoke and choosing PYT by Michael Jackson. They dedicate it to their crush, Person B.” But because I like it more (even though we don’t even see him actually sing it) Faustus will be singing “500 miles (I’m gonna be)” by the Proclaimers.  
> As always, comments brighten my day and you can also use them to tell me if you have prompts for them to. 
> 
> Dedicated to luna_cheshire, who translated a story after I asked (I made it English for you ;)!) and GabsStories2, whose comments warm my heart and motivate me!

“John, you know I am usually not the spoilsport when it comes to these things, but I think you had enough.” Doctor John Faustus made an offended sound of protest as Mephisto grabbed the funny-coloured drink out of his hand and placed it on a nearby table.  
“But ’t can’t be thaat shtwong! I mean, howmanny didcha have?” The demon had had a lot of these during the Party, he knew that.  
“O dear… John, remember about me not getting drunk? We should better get you home, come on-“  
“Nooo, ‘m having FUN, doesn’ happen often, lemme stay, Phisso!”  
“Believe me, you don’t want to. I just spotted some of your students and you do not want to lose your authority.”  
“Students? Even better, they shall see that I’m not some boring gay nerd siddin’ on his sofa when he is not tormenting them with dull stuff!” It occurred to Mephisto -whose name seemed to be not pronounceable anymore- that he might have said just the wrong thing to get his partner away from the party.  
“I shall sing something!”, Faustus continued to roar, starting to move to the karaoke machine. A part of Mephisto resigned because he knew that he could not talk (especially a drunk) Faustus out of something. The other part, however, made him grin and look forward to a promising show. A student next to Mephisto had just the same grin on his face.  
“You pimped his drinks with little extra somethings, you littles menaces, didn’t you?”, he yelled over the girl squeeling “wrecking ball” into the micro, failing to hide his laugh.  
“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Mr. Faustus”, the boy yelled back, his eyes alight with mirth. Mephisto decided that he liked this human, who seemed to be another of the students thinking them to be married. The newly-made partners in crime turned their attention back to the improvised stage on top of a table. It was now being climbed by a certain doctor, who took the microphone and sat down briefly to select a song.  
“I am excited to see what he chooses”, Mephisto told the boy. “You should have been there on New Year’s Day at his parents’ party. He ended up giving a splendid performance of ‘Highway to Hell’.” But he had been the only one to be truly able to laugh at that. Faustus stood up wobbly and told the audience:  
“Hey, sommof you will know me, I am the guy who’s kicking the students’ butts and making fun of fellow teachers for being not efficient after a night like this. Tomorrow, I will prove how my brain will triumpfh about the allohol. But until then, I shall entertain you with a jolly song. I dedicate it to my lovely partner with the awfully long name, who I will always wanna be with ev’n though he didn’t stop me doing this.” At this point, Faustus was interrupted by cheers for the lovely partner with the long name nobody knew. With wild, swinging movements of his arms, Faustus commanded silence. “I will be embarrassed about this singy thingy tomorrow but I will not be ashamed of saying this: You are the bestest, cleverest, most beautiful thing that e’er happened to silly, weird me and I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens in this life and after it’s over.” This time, when everybody cheered, Mephisto was the only one to remain still, just looking up at his Faustus with one of his rare, genuine, fond smiles.


End file.
